Chapter 215
Rinko's Soldiers is the 215th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary The Gaku Ka Unit with Mou Ten on lead is heading towards Rin Ko's HQ. Rin Ko wants to see the strength of Qin while both Shin and Ou Hon are watching from afar. However when they are about to clash, Mou Ten gives the order to scatter. This action surprises Rin Ko. Rin Ko is asking himself why a tiny strike force consisting of 800 men would split into 5 even smaller groups and what they are hoping to accomplish. Though it would have been a slim chance, focusing their forces to break through at one point would have been their best bet. Mou Ten is watching very closely to the soldiers stationed at Rin Ko's HQ. After seeing the wright spot, he gives the order to move in. This confuses Rin Ko even more. At Mou Go's HQ, the Commander in Chief is being notified of the Gaku Ka Unit breaking into the enemy formation by themselves. Mou Gou however has no idea what Mou Ten is planning. One of the soldiers then gives the order to call for Mou Ten immediately, however Mou Gou tells them to wait. Mou Gou then recalls his conversation he had with Mou Bu. The latter asked him why he is holding Mou Ten back at the rank of 300-man Commander. Mou Bu tells that being over protective will impede his growth. Mou Gou responds that Mou By doesn't look after Mou Ten to begin with. At which Mou Bu tells that he should put more trust in his grandson. He states that his son receptiveness is already beyond that of an average 1000-man Commander. He tells if his son dies then that just means that's all he was capable of. Mou Gou gives the order to send word to General Do Mon. That the Gaku Ka Unit are now acting as an independent unit. Mou Gou then admits that Mou Ten is the most talented man to be born into the Mou Gou family in the last three generations. Meanwhile Rin Ko's men are at a loss about what is happening. Rin Ko tells his men that they must be aiming for the gaps between their troops. He states that this is their plan than it's far to weak as he has stationed in these gaps his own personal veteran soldiers. From afar Shin is being told that it shouldn't be a problem to leave their Infantry to handle the enemy here and also tells him that the Cavalry is ready to move at any time. Shin is eager to move in, but he then remembers Mou ten's plan. Shin is shocked that Mou Ten stated that he won't be aiming for Rin Ko and asks him what that is supposed to mean. Mou Ten then states that the target of the Gaku Ka Unit tomorrow will be Rin Ko's soldiers. Shin however is still confused. Mou Ten tells that it's true that Rin Ko is a monster. But even so, that doesn't mean he is capable of breaking through defensive formations of hundreds and thousands of soldiers by himself. Rin Ko will always without fail be accompanied by his own personal soldiers, all who have survived numerous war zones together with him. It's only because he leads those troops that Rin Ko possesses such terrifying break trough ability. Going by the information they have obtained from the captives, Rin Ko brought 700 of his elite soldiers with him when he exiled to Wei. Mou Ten states that the target of his unit are those 700 men. By accomplishing this, Rin Ko will be rendered incapable of destroying Mou Gou HQ. He also tells that this is just mere prep work. Ou Hon tells that it won't be easy. Whether it's individual prowess or teamwork, they where superior in both facets. He states that the Gaku Ka Unit will suffer great loses. On the battlefield everything goes according to Mou Ten's plan. They were able to easily spot Rin Ko's personal soldiers due them to be colored in white. However they are struggling. So Sui asks Shin why he isn't riding out as the Gaku Ka Unit are being annihilated. Shin however tells that they won't move out until they are given a signal. Shin however has it difficult to restrain him from going in, but this also is going according to Mou Ten's plan. At Ou Hon's unit there are similar doubts. Ou Hon's lieutenant is asking whether or not this was a mistake. However Ou Hon tells that he thinks that isn't the case. He tells that in order to take down someone like Rin Ko, a framework needs to be done. If they were to strike down Rin Ko then those 700 soldiers will pose an obstacle. That is why Mou Ten is now attempting to eliminate them first. However this isn't a simple task and Mou Ten volunteered for the most costly role. He states that the Gaku Ka Unit isn't easily affected by emotions, so long as you stand at the forefront showing off your resolve, then the Gaku Ka Unit's morale will rise and they will display an even greater than normal strength. Rin Ko is displeased as he notices that his men are actually being killed. Then the signal is given and both the Gyoku Hou Unit and the Hi Shin Unit advances. Characters in Order of Appearance *Mou Ten *Rin Ko *Shin *Ou Hon *Mou Gou *Mou Bu flashback *Do Mon mentioned *So Sui Characters Introduced Chapter Notes *Mou Ten scatters his unit into 5 smaller groups. *A flashback is shown of Mou Gou talking to Mou Bu about Mou Ten. *Mou Gou gives Mou Ten the right to act as an independent unit. *Mou Gou admits that Mou Ten is the most talented of the last three generations of his family. *Mou Ten's other half of the plan is revealed. *Rin Ko brought 700 of his elite soldiers with him when he exiled to Wei. *The Gaku Ka Unit manages to kill the 700 of Rin Ko's personal soldiers. *Mou Ten gives the signal and both the Gyoku Hou Unit and the Hi Shin Unit advances. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters